


Wonder.

by RaccoonEyedNerd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Autistic Character, F/F, Polyamory, just a short scene that crossed my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonEyedNerd/pseuds/RaccoonEyedNerd
Summary: Love is a feeling anyway, not a clock.OrSoft girlfriends meet another potential girlfriend, and Mina doesn't like kicking around the bush.





	Wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another soft story!
> 
> As always, I'm grateful for your support and the time you take to read my works and point your opinions on them, I really appreciate it even though I don't really reply to your comments, but that's mainly me being super shy about it, but trust me, I read every single one of them with a smile, and only makes me want to get better.
> 
> Thank you
> 
> twt: @RaccoonEyedNerd

A single index finger slid across the fogged glass of the window, brown eyes following the trace it left behind as an improvised brush; the seemingly infinite line curled and twisted around the space she had available, resembling mountains, rivers, and whatever she thought possible as far as her imagination could make possible.

 

A mystery, her own mind.

 

Jihyo stares at her with a smile, and she knows what that smile means because her eyes smile too; the older girl only smiles like that when she’s fascinated by something she says or does, like every thing that comes out from her mouth it’s the deepest secret of the universe.

 

Funny thing that the universe can’t actually talk, nor have secrets.

 

“You’re staring.” She says, because she knows that acknowledging the looks can make Jihyo immediately clarify what was her intention.

 

“You have both your sketchbook and favorite blue pen on your hands, yet you draw on the window.”

 

“I don’t feel like using the blue pen today.”

 

“You like your blue pen.”

 

“I like my blue pen” She replies over Jihyo’s confused expression.

 

“Just not today?”

 

“Just not today.” She repeats, and both of them fall again into silence.

 

She likes Jihyo almost as much as she likes her blue pen, because she’s a constant, not a variable, and constants are trustworthy for her. She uses her finger on the window again, and she draws a cat next to the landscape she just doodled in the glass surface; she always associated Jihyo’s face to a kitten’s, and she knew the older girl knew that, because she said it several times, especially when Jihyo doesn’t look at her and she gets the chance to take a good glimpse at her features.

 

She can see the ghost of a smile appear on the other girl’s face when she makes out the shape.

 

It’s like a silent “I love you” for her.

 

“Do you have any idea why we are here today?” Jihyo asks, skipping pages on the book she’s reading like she already knew it by heart; she knows it’s mainly because she doesn’t like eye contact.

 

Another reason to appreciate Park Jihyo: Not only she was beautiful and kind, but also considerate and patient.

 

“We are at the living room, so logically we’re getting a visit.” She replies as she finishes the geometric patterns decorating one of the mountains she drew on the window. Jihyo chuckles softly when she hears her, so she just scrunches her nose.

 

“That’s true, but I meant to ask you if you could guess what kind of visit we are getting.”

 

“Then why didn’t you ask that directly?”

 

“Because I wanted to know if you remembered and taken into consideration the talks we’ve been having since a couple weeks ago.”

 

She nods, and she can trust Jihyo to not dwell deeper into that; so she finishes the drawing and turns her chair towards the table where the other girl is sitting, opening her sketchbook on a blank page while humming a piano piece that Jihyo always lets her hear on her headphones, even though it isn’t really allowed for her to play anymore, she still enjoys listening to the perfect organization and patterns throughout the piece, and Jihyo is kind enough to break a single rule in order to keep her comfortable.

 

Another reason to appreciate Park Jihyo: Piano pieces on headphones.

 

“I’ll call for her, okay?” The older girl lets her know, and she nods because she knows Jihyo likes it when she acknowledges her words. 

 

The medicine student doesn’t move, and the girl just raises her face to look at her hand moving over her cellphone screen, apparently calling someone that soon opens the door to their house. She goes back into her sketchbook then, and she draws anything she can think of that could fit the Fibonacci sequence; she likes it because it’s perfect, and perfect makes her feel calm.

 

Another person sits on the table, next to Jihyo as the girl keeps adding flower petals to the intricate design on the paper.

 

“Mina, this is Hirai Momo; Momo, this is Mina.” Jihyo says politely, and Mina looks up from her sketchbook because it’s rude not to look into people’s general direction when you talk to them. She doesn’t look into the newcomer’s eyes, but she nods in greeting when she sees the dark-haired woman smiling; Mina starts clicking her blue pen closed so the tip wouldn’t get dry.

 

“Nice to meet you, Hirai Momo, I’m Myoui Mina.” She says before sinking back into her drawing, right after getting an approving nod from Jihyo.

 

“Mina and I have been talking about you since last week, Momo, we’re glad to finally have you here; did you have trouble finding a place?” Jihyo turns to the newcomer and starts a conversation with her so Mina can look at her face and jolt down on her sketchbook a series of concepts and figures she associates with every person in her life; Jihyo promised her that Momo would be a constant like she was on her life, so she had to get used to her.

 

“Surprisingly, it was easier than my college days, I got a nice small house a block from here, and it’s not like I have any trouble to stay here at night if it’s necessary.”

 

They keep making small talk as the younger one among them focuses herself on the way the pen traces the shape of her mind on the paper. Mina taps the sketchbook and Jihyo takes a glimpse before turning again towards Momo.

 

“Do you, by chance, like cherry blossoms, Momo?”

 

“Cherry blossoms?” Momo repeats before humming, like she was in deep thought. “I do love the way they look on the trees, yes, not when they’re alone.”

 

The first thing she draws when she replies are small paper cranes, because her voice sounds like she’d like them.

 

“Do you have anything you’d like to ask Momo, Mina?” Jihyo asks her, and Mina looks up again as she remembers about the older girl’s instructions, because it was okay to talk to strangers if Jihyo introduced them to her, because Jihyo was trustworthy.

 

“You read all my medical files?” Mina asks, clicking her pen closed once again.

 

“Yes, I did, and Jihyo kindly talked to me about you, but I want to believe it’s better for us both to get to know each other the old-fashioned way.”

 

“It’s not old-fashioned if people keeps doing it now.”

 

“That’s very true, Mina, we can definitely agree on that.” Momo replies and Mina nods slowly, earning a smile from both women.

 

It might seem like a very small exchange for foreign eyes, but Jihyo knew how important that brief moment of understanding meant for Mina and herself; the younger girl was being as considerate as she could manage without stepping out of her comfort zone. Momo only kept herself to answer whatever question Jihyo had for her and to look at what Mina was drawing without pressuring to do anything else.

 

“Is it rude to talk about someone’s irregularity on skin color?” Mina asked Jihyo softly.

 

“It depends of what kind of comment it is, do you think that this person would get hurt by your words, would those words make them feel offended if said carelessly?”

 

“I don’t think so, I’m just pointing something out.”

 

“Then go ahead.”

 

“Momo, your cheeks look like cherry blossom, your cheeks are pink and your skin is too pale” She says matter-of-factly. “The cherry blossom pink is a soft color because it has a lot of white, and your voice sounds soft too because it isn’t loud as Jihyo’s so you resemble a cherry blossom.”

 

“A quiet cherry blossom?” Momo asks with a smile.

 

“Trees don’t talk” Mina says, chuckling, and both the medical student and the nurse feel their heart skip a beat. “Jihyo is an orange kitten, she’s soft when you hug her.”

 

“Now that’s something I’m glad to know, because I didn’t notice until now how much orange suits Jihyo.” Momo says, genuinely surprised upon the discovery. “I’ll take it as you’re actually a color expert, Mina.”

 

“I’m not a color expert, I’m observant; most people don’t even realize what color they have in front of them because they are taught to associate colors with things, but colors aren’t things, they’re refractions of light.”

 

“Then you’re really observant.”

 

“I am, that’s one of the traits that Jihyo says make me a very good girlfriend.” Mina replies, and the two women get the message across when Mina hums and turns her attention back to the sketchbook, another blank page, probably to trace something related to their first meeting.

 

“Mina doesn’t like silence when she’s drawing, so she hums piano pieces to herself.” Jihyo explains, going over a couple more details she thinks it’s wise for Momo to know. “You can’t interrupt her until she’s done with her drawing or the piece ends, I sent you the playlist last night so you can get acquaintance to her music taste. Also, be very careful of her blue pen, sometimes she’ll get overwhelmed if there’s too much noise around her and she’ll want to go back to her room, you need to make sure she always can have access to her blue pen.”

 

“It’s a very average pen though, what if it runs out of ink?” Momo asks, taking mental notes of every piece of information she gets while she looks at Mina, deeply concentrated on her art.

 

“I replace the ink cartridge every two nights, and that’s very important; that pen it’s the only thing that keeps her from collapsing when the world becomes too much.” Jihyo says thoughtfully, and Momo glances at her in understanding; she could only imagine how difficult was for the both of them to change a routine so vital for their wellbeing and happiness.

 

“Any other specific necessity?” She finds herself asking, because she doesn’t really trust herself to be wise enough if she saw her getting sad.

 

“The most important thing it’s to not treat her like a child, because she isn’t. You’ll get to realize her needs the more time you spend with her, but she can handle most things on her own since she’s on the more operant side of the spectrum; It’s crucial to not interrupt whatever she’s doing unless she’s risking her wellbeing and only wash her penguin plushie on Thursdays, because she likes it to smell clean on Fridays.”

 

“She likes penguins?” Momo asks, childishly intrigued, and Jihyo can’t help to give the new nurse a warm smile. “Which ones?”

 

She would even dare to say she looks as cute as Mina does when she talks about them.

 

Jihyo turns to look at Mina and pays attention to the piece she’s humming, but she soon realizes that no matter what piece she’s concentrated in, Mina’s always eager to answer these kinds of questions.

 

“Mina, love, would you kindly talk Momo about your favorite kind of penguin?”

 

A click of a pen later, Mina’s already eager to answer.

 

“I like the Adelie penguin, African penguin, Chinstrap penguin, Emperor penguin, Erect-crested penguin, Fiordland penguin, Galapagos penguin, Gentoo penguin, Humboldt penguin, King penguin, Little penguin, Macaroni penguin, Magellanic penguin, Rockhopper penguin, Royal penguin, Snares penguin and the Yellow-eyed penguin.” Mina counts, not talking too fast because Jihyo says it’s overwhelming for most people when she lets out too much information at once.

 

“That’s a lot of penguins.” Momo hums.

 

“There’s seventeen kinds of penguins known in the planet, most of them live in South America, I like them all.”

 

“Would you like to tell me about them?” Momo asks, and, for the first time in the evening, Mina closes her sketchbook, face pointing in Jihyo’s direction, asking for some sort of approval or advice regarding the question.

 

Jihyo gets up from her spot on the table and walks around it to leave a single, brief but meaningful kiss on Mina’s temple, nodding towards Momo.

 

“Talk about Penguins with Momo, love, I’ll go to the kitchen to get the dinner started but it’s your turn to cook dinner tomorrow, deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

Most of her life, Momo dedicated her days and nights to the study of the human body and everything related to it’s care, she was always eager to learn more and more until she graduated and decided she not only wanted to be a nurse and help people, but also help different people, exceptional people like Mina was; she studied another couple of years more and she was ready for the challenge.

 

She considerated working for a foundation, but it looked like a fated thing to her when she met Jihyo at med school on the younger girl’s last year and they got to know each other.

 

A couple months later, Jihyo needed someone to help her take care of the house and her girlfriend since she was starting her internship at the hospital on ungodly hours.

 

That gave the both of them the opportunity of their lives.

 

But Momo didn’t know how significant was going to be for her until she started learning about penguins from Mina, all that while Jihyo smiled fondly at them from the kitchen, like all the pieces had finally found their place on the puzzle.

 

She went home that night realizing how quiet Mina really was unless she was talking about penguins, and how wonderfully kind and funny Jihyo was; the couple really complemented each other. Momo realized soon that she wouldn’t be there to take care of a person who needed her, but to learn how wonderful human beings are. 

 

Like the true meaning of a home.

 

“Did you get all your books on your backpack already?” Mina asked while she waited in bed for her girlfriend to join her, fidgeting with her blue pen while her head rested on her penguin plushie.

 

“I did, love!” Jihyo replied from the bathroom.

 

“Did you double check?” Mina asked getting ready to lift herself from bed so she could check herself, but Jihyo had already come out from the bathroom and it didn’t took much time from her to be finally by her side.

 

“I did.” She confirms with a smile, and, only for a couple seconds, and in the total solace of their bedroom, Mina allowed herself to look into her eyes. There it was, the only thing she couldn’t understand yet about love; Mina read books about brain chemistry, and she silently observed couples from the living room window or in the screen of her computer.

 

It was supposed to be all chemicals and instincts driven by her hormones, but whenever she really looked into Jihyo’s eyes when she smiled, the logic she lived by suddenly looked as abstract and mysterious as her own mind.

 

She decided a long time ago to stop trying to understand that particular mystery, because that small bit of ignorance felt unbelievably comforting; Jihyo was a constant, not a variable, and so it was her love.

 

Those kinds of moments made Mina want to touch her, to make her tangible because someone like her might as well have jumped out from her sketchbook, another wonder to discover. So she did, and she leaned forward to peck Jihyo’s lips before laying back on the bed and look at the roof, her pen firmly held between her hands.

 

Mina felt her lover shift in the bed after she turned all the lights off, and she felt Jihyo’s hair caressing her cheek as she rested her head on her shoulder. And in the depth of the soft cocoon of darkness, Mina’s mind was more than awake.

 

“Will Momo stay with us, Jihyo?”

 

“She will, Mina” Jihyo assures her, and Mina believes her.

 

“Will she stay like you do? She looks at the both of us like you look at me, isn’t that fondness?”

 

“That’s not for me to decide, I don’t know yet; it depends on you and her, if you feel comfortable.”

 

“Jihyo, I think we are in love with Hirai Momo and Hirai Momo is in love with us.” Comes Mina’s final realization, and Jihyo smiles to herself, not really taken aback but very curious about the reasoning behind that conclusion. “You said that loving a person completed sides of you and your personality, brings you what you lacked and reinforces what you already are; I love you very much because you bring me peace, music and I like when we kiss sometimes. You love me because I’m honest and you say that my feelings are as pure and raw as my creativity, yet I still see through problems. We complement each other and that makes us a very functional couple.”

 

Mina makes a pause, and Jihyo kisses the side of her jaw because she knows the younger girl is trying to keep herself from talking to fast for her to comprehend or grasp her point.

 

“Momo will bring love to us too, Jihyo; she will hold you when I can’t and she will hold me when you can’t, and we will love her too. She’ll know things I won’t know about your mood, she will understand the jokes I don’t, and I can talk with her about penguins.”

 

“So you love her, and me too?”

 

“I love the both of you, but I can’t kiss her, I like kissing you.”

 

“Mina, people usually date other people to get to know them first, then they kiss or become significant others over time.” Jihyo explains amused “You can’t kiss her out of nowhere like you did to me when we met.”

 

“You said love is a feeling, not a clock.” Mina sing-songs, clicking her pen a couple times. “And I’m not going to kiss her, I’ll just tell her we love her and that she needs to move in because it’s more practical and she’ll spend less, it’s a logical arrangement.”

 

Jihyo chuckles, and immediately snuggles against Mina when the girl is sleepy enough to put an arm around her.

 

“At least give her time to adapt to us, love.”

 

“Then we’ll wait until tomorrow, and we’ll take her on a date; couples go on dates.” Mina sleepily says, and Jihyo nods against her shoulder.

 

Jihyo thinks, deep in her mind, that maybe Mina doesn’t totally understand love yet.

 

What nor she or Mina know, it’s that she actually does, in her very own way but perfect nonetheless.

 

Love is a feeling anyway, not a clock.


End file.
